


Home Coming

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's been in New York for a week, Joel can't wait until he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

Joel’s sitting stiffly on the couch staring blankly at the tv as shapes and colors flicker across it. Palming at the tube of lube in his pocket, he checks the clock again for the thousandth time. Barbara sure was taking her sweet time bringing Ray home from the airport. Next time Joel was picking Ray up himself, this waiting was torture.

Ten minutes later Joel can hear someone standing outside the front door, a key being pushed into the lock. Fucking _finally_. The moment Ray locks the door, Joel pounces on him, pressing the younger man into the door behind him and kissing him breathless. Joel grinds their hips together, searching for friction and Ray groans softly at the erection that’s already digging into his hip, his hands flailing uselessly before landing on either of Joel’s shoulders. 

Joel’s hands are everywhere at once, traveling up Ray’s sides, fingers teasing his nipples into hardened peaks, slipping down to latch firmly on his ass and haul him up. Ray pants into Joel’s mouth and tries to return the man’s enthusiasm but he can’t keep up, finally he settles his hands on the back of Joel’s neck. Leaning into the door Ray enjoys the pressure of being pinned down and hemmed in, unable to do anything but comply with the man in front of him.

Suddenly Joel pulls back, hands quickly rucking up the hem of Ray’s shirt and he yanks Ray forward with a cry of surprise to jerk the article over his head and drop it to the floor. There’s a clack of plastic as Ray’s glasses hit the floor, still caught in the cotton shirt.

“Hello to you too,” Ray pants out, fingers tangling in his lover’s hair as he runs his other hand up the hem of Joel’s shirt. 

“Shut up,” Joel growls and shoves him into the wall, hard. 

There’s a hot mouth at his neck, hands working his pants open and all Ray can manage is a gasp as his shorts and boxers are both shoved down, Joel following them to kneel in front of Ray. Without a moment of hesitation Joel wets his lips and swallows Ray to the hilt causing Ray’s knees to nearly buckle as he moans loudly from the sudden wet suction surrounding his cock. “Fuck, Joel. I should visit home more-,” he interrupts himself with a strangled moan and tangles his hands in Joel’s hair. His head thumps back against the wall loudly and it takes too much concentration to stay up right.

Joel’s not putting on a show, he’s just eagerly sucking and licking at Ray’s cock, doing everything in his power to bring Ray to the edge as quickly as possible. Its impossible for Ray to move his hips, Joel’s got him pinned against the wall and he can feel the finger shaped bruises forming. All he can do is hold on to whatever he can reach and moan his way through it.

Ray’s already so close and when Joel pulls away Ray lets out a stream of, “Nononono, Joel please!” Joel spins him around roughly to face the wall and Ray stumbles a bit, legs still trapped in his shorts and boxers.

“Shut up, Ray, hands on the wall. Don’t move,” Joel tells him, voice harsh and strained, shoving at a leg to make him take a wider stance. Ray stumbles forward to catch himself against the wall before he can fall and struggles with his shorts for a moment before he manages to pretty much free his shoe. Wasn’t that weird, never fucked with shoes on before-

“Oh shit,” Ray breathes, as Joel spreads him open without preamble and licks a stripe across his opening. His hands curl into fists against the wall, thighs already shaking from the effort of holding himself steady. His cock is bouncing against his stomach, begging to be touched but Ray knows better. Joel would be angry and he would probably do something horrible, like leave him alone and wanting, refusing to touch him for hours.

Joel doesn’t hold back, fucking into Ray with strong thrusts of his tongue, forcing himself deeper with every pass. He gradually works a finger in, matching the rhythm he had going. Ray’s breathing is ragged and loud in the quiet of the apartment and he whimpers when Joel crooks his finger to just skim over his prostate on a particularly rough thrust. Pulling back a little Joel presses a filthy kiss to Ray’s opening before continuing finger fucking him. 

Ray’s a trembling, sobbing mess as Joel traces the rim of his wet, fucked open hole with the flat of his tongue and he doesn’t give up until Ray is begging with broken sobs of, “Please, Joel. Oh god please.”

Standing behind the younger man, Joel manages to pull the tube of lube from his pocket and pour some onto his fingers. He drops the bottle as he pushes two fingers into Ray’s opening, fucking him rough and quick. Ray’s breath catches in his throat when Joel leans over him to bite at his shoulder. Adding a third finger causes Ray to thrust back against Joel’s hand and start begging all over again.

“Joel, fuck me please. Christ, please fuck me,” he pants out, voice breaking, breath catching as he fucks himself clumsily on the fingers inside him.

Joel, thankfully, takes pity on the man and uses what lube is left on his hand to slick himself before lining up and pushing in. Ray’s nearly flat against the wall, having lost the strength to hold himself up long ago. The only thing keeping him off the floor is Joel’s hand on his hip and his arm around his middle. There are sharp teeth and a hot soothing tongue where neck meets shoulder and Ray can’t help the cry of pained pleasure that climbs out of his throat. 

Every thrust of Joel’s hips drags his cock along Ray’s prostate and its still not enough. He tries to get a hand around himself but he can’t manage it and risk falling. Its so frustrating he’s right on the edge, he’s _right the fuck there_ and he just _can’t_. He’s losing his mind from it, he’s going to be on the edge forever and Joel’s just going to keep fucking him hard and fast against the wall. He’s going to die like this, that’s all there is to it.

But then Joel lets go of Ray’s hip and fists his hand around Ray’s cock. The world goes white as Ray comes, shaking and screaming and sobbing. With a couple of last good thrusts Joel stutters forward, his head coming to rest on Ray’s shoulder, his arm braced above their heads in an attempt to keep them both upright.

When they finally come down, panting and shaking slightly Ray mutters into the wall quietly, “I missed you too.”


End file.
